PD: Te Amo
by Luisa-Hamato2
Summary: Rikky, Aika y Paola conocen a los mutantes, habrá amistad, romance, humor y pizza, las 3 chicas descubrirán sentimientos por los Hamato pero alguien impide a Rikky ser feliz, aprenderán a estar juntos, cueste lo que cueste... *BASADO EN TMNT 2012*
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: AIKA**

Una chica de cabello negro azabache y ojos grisáceos salió de una tienda acompañada de otra castaña de ojos azules…

-dime aika, ¿vendrás a la fiesta de navidad?-preguntó la castaña

-tomiko, no lo sé, oye, ¿no es acaso el mismo hombre que vimos la semana pasada?-preguntó la pelinegra

-es el mismo, ¿y si vamos a ver?-

-de acuerdo-las chicas caminaron hasta lo que parecía ser una camioneta en donde vieron un objeto extraño (mutágeno)…

La pelinegra lo tomó, los hombres las descubrieron…

-kraang debe informar a kraang que hay personas que no deben estar en lo que quiere que llamemos este lugar que quiere que llamemos aquí-el hombre disparó contra ellas…

Las chicas corrieron y se ocultaron dentro de una casa abandonada (no sé de quién), y miraron por una ventana rota…

De la nada salieron 4 tortugas y peleaban contra los hombres, las chicas miraron y Tomiko…

-aika, tal vez digas que estoy loca pero ahí afuera hay tortugas-señala la ventana

-eso no es posible-mira-retiro lo que dije-¡corre!-la chica corrió alejándose a unos metros de la ventana, pero su amiga…

Tomiko: ¡aaaa!-una de las tortugas chocó contra la ventana y cayó sobre la castaña-au-se levanta y mira al suelo, había una tortuga inconsciente, la chica miró a su amiga, la pelinegra ya no estaba…

_**Continuará…**_

_**Lamento que sea tan corto pero me lo borraron y esta historia será cómo NewYork Ninja Love, de varios capítulos, te lo dedico Aika, actualizaré pronto y para cualquier aclaración, ¡Inbox!**_

_**Rikky **_


	2. GRACIAS

**CAPÍTULO 2: GRACIAS**

Rikky miró por todos lados buscando a Aika, al parecer estaba ayudando a las tortugas…

La pelinegra acabó con el último robot y las tortugas al verla se fueron rápidamente, la pelinegra volvió con su amiga…

Aika: Rikky, ¿estás bien?

Rikky: bueno por primera vez yo no rompí la ventana-sacudiendo su ropa

Aika: emm… ¿qué hacemos con él?-señala a Leo

Rikky: pues

**Varias horas más tarde…**

Las chicas se quedaron ahí hasta que Leo despertó…

Leo: ah mi cabeza ¿dónde estoy?-mira a todos lados

Rikky: (aparece de la nada) en una casa abandonada, y rompiste esa ventana-señala-y caíste encima de mí

Leo: lo siento-se levanta-gracias por ayudar a mis hermanos

Rikky: pues en realidad Aika-la señala-fue quién los ayudo

Aika: bueno haría lo que sea por golpear un robot

Leo: sabes me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano Rafa, le encanta golpear cosas-ríe-oigan, ¿no les doy miedo?

Aika: a mí nada me asusta-cruza los brazos

Rikky: pues la verdad no das miedo, al menos a nosotras no, eres una especie de chico-lo mira

Leo: un mutante-por cierto soy Leo

Rikky: un placer Leo-sonríe

Aika: es un gusto, por cierto ¿quiénes son esos robots?-mira por la ventana

Leo: los kraang, cerebros en cuerpos de Robots que quieren dominar el mundo y perfeccionar una fórmula que transforma a cualquier humano o animal en mutante

Aika: bueno es interesante

Rikky: ella y yo sabemos artes marciales, podríamos ayudarte a ti y a tus hermanos

Aika: la vida es muy aburrida, eso la hará interesante-sonríe

Rikky: mejor salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien te vea

Los 3 adolescentes subieron a un edificio y de la nada apareció Karai, las otras 3 tortugas estaban cerca

_**Continuará…**_

**Lamento que sean cortos pero también tengo que hacer la otra historia, trataré de hacerlos más largos ya que comparto la compu con mi hermana Victoria, por cierto hay una chica que se puso el nombre de Yuriko-West yo le di permiso, quien quiera lo puede hacer, en esta historia no sé si salga Paola, en caso de que la leas dime si quieres aparecer aquí o mándame un PM**

_**Rikky **_


	3. UNA AMIGA MÁS

**CAPÍTULO 3: UNA AMIGA MÁS**

Leo, Aika y Rikky se encontraban en el edificio, Karai se acercó a Rikky…

Karai: una nueva he, veamos que tal peleas-patea a Rikky cae al suelo (del edificio)

Aika saca de la bolsa de regalo unas cuchillas sai nuevas que al parecer le iba a regalar su amiga y le quita la espada a Karai y la patea en la cara dejándola inconsciente

Leo: Aika eres muy fuerte-ayudando a Rikky a levantarse

Rikky: es la única que me ha vencido en un combate-sonríe y mira a Aika

De la nada salieron Perrera y Cara de pez y empezaron a atacar a Leo, Rikky y Aika…

Por fortuna las otras 3 tortugas estaban cerca y así empezó la lucha entre el pie y los hamato…de nuevo…

Una chica castaña pasaba hablando por teléfono, escuchó ruidos arriba del edificio, cortó la llamada, caminó lentamente volteando a todos lados, de la nada salió un ninja…

La chica se defendió con sus nunchakus, en ese momento aparecieron más ninjas…

Chica: eh, yo ya me iba-sonríe y sale corriendo…

Los ninjas empezaron a seguirla por los tejados, Mikey se dio cuenta de esto, decidió ayudarla…

Ella se detuvo, los ninjas la acorralaron, uno de ellos se acercó para golpearla con su espada, pero unos nunchakus se lo impidieron…

La chica se quedó sorprendida, frente a ella había una tortuga gigante, respiró, ella y la tortuga en poco acabaron con los ninjas, hasta que escucharon un grito…

Chica: gracias-sonríe

Mikey: de nada-mira que en unos tejados alejados empiezan a correr más ninjas hacia ellos-ven-la toma de la mano-tengo que sacarte de aquí, por cierto soy mikey-sonríe

Chica: yo soy Paola, vamos-empiezan a correr

**Con leo, karai y los demás…**

Karai seguía inconsciente, los demás se cansaro y se dejaron caer, luego mikey llegó con una chica…

Rikky: la mira-Paola, ¿estás bien?-la abraza

Leo: ¿ustedes ya se conocían?-

Paola: pues sí, estamos en la misma escuela, nos conocimos desde que tengo memoria

Mikey: eh chicos no quisiera interrumpirlos pero hay más robots, por fortuna no nos han encontrado

Rikky: vallamos a mi casa mis hermanos no están-la siguieron

**Fuera de la Mansión…**

Rikky: entren-abre la puerta

Ya todos estaban dentro de la casa, se sentaron en los sofás para recuperar energía por la pelea…

Rikky: bueno, ya descansé-se levanta del sofá

Se escucha a alguien llamar a la puerta, los mutantes se esconden…

Rikky va a abrir la puerta, la abre, ve a un kraang, cierra la puerta y se pone de espaldas en ella para evitar que entre…

Rikky: ¡Paola, Aika, chicos!-grita desde la entrada

Los demás van en su ayuda y ven que algo está golpeando la puerta haciendo que ella también salte…

Leo: ¿quién está afuera?

Rikky: una niñita que quiere venderme sus galletas, ¡tonto, es el kraang!-la puerta es derribada y la chica cae a unos metros

Rikky: bueno creo que no quiero galletas-se levanta y se pone en posición de ataque

Rafa: bueno tendremos algo que golpear-sonríe y saca sus sais

Aika: y también se destruirá esta casa-cruza los brazos

Mikey: bueno, esto es muy malo

Paola: Rikky ¿ahora qué hacemos?-la mira

Rikky: pasear al perro-sonríe-corran

Empiezan a correr a la azotea

Ya en el tejado, Rikky saca una tela elástica, tipo resortera, la ata a cada extremo de una puerta…

Denme lo que sea, voy a usar esta cosa para algo más que romper ventanas de los vecinos…

Paola toma una bola de boliche, la arrojan y logran hacer explotar una camioneta kraang

Mitones se atraviesa en el camino y por error Rikky lo lanza…

Mikey: eh Rikky-la mira

Rikky: ¿qué sucede?-sonríe

Mikey: el gato, pues

Rikky: oh ou, se asoma-ve al gato caer-espero que sepa caer de pie-mira a Paola

Paola: este es el momento en el que tú sales corriendo para evitar una tontería-mira pero la chica ya no estaba-tenía razón-sonríe

Rikky volvió con el gatito completamente mojado y lo deja en el suelo…

Paola: me alegro que haya terminado-se deja caer sentada en el suelo

Aika: pues no creo que esto haya podido ser tan fácil-se asoma

Rikky: se sienta-opino lo mismo esto fue muy fácil, los derrotamos con bolas de boliche y un gato mojado-mira a mitones-muy mojado-sonríe y se levanta

Aika: bueno por ahora estamos bien-sonríe y escucha el ruido de un helicóptero-la miran-¿qué rayos?

Rikky: ¡cuidado!-grita a Aika y señala el helicóptero

El helicóptero, tenía una escalera de cuerda, Xever tomó a Aika y se alejó, la chica pataleaba, Xever se alejaba con ella mientras reía, los chicos trataron de alcanzarlo hasta que llegaron al borde…

Rikky: ¡AIKAAA!-gritaba mientras veía cómo se llevaban a su amiga-te salvaremos aika-susurró para sí misma

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les guste, gracias por leer y por sus reviews, si tienen dudas, quejas o sugerencias mándenme un pm o déjenme un review, Aika si la idea no te gustó me dices, para cambiarlo…**

**Rikky**


	4. EL RESCATE

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL RESCATE**

Los mutantes y las chicas seguían en el techo del edificio, pensando…

Rikky: tengo que sacarla de ahí, chicos por favor ayúdenme-los mira

Rafa: todos iremos a salvarla-la mira

Paola: exacto, no nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada-sonríe

Donnie: bueno iremos por el tortumovil, ustedes quédense aquí, podría ser peligroso-mira a todos lados-¿chicas?

Leo: se fueron por las escaleras-se va con Rafa y Mikey

Donnie: suspira- debí saberlo-baja

**En el jardín de la Mansión…**

Leo: deben quedarse aquí, nosotros iremos por Aika-les ordena

Rikky: es mi amiga, yo debo ayudarla, Paola-la mira-¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-sonríe

Paola: por supuesto-toma a Rikky del brazo y salen de la casa

Las tortugas entran al tortumóvil y se van al TCRI, las chicas…

Ambas los seguían por los edificios hasta que…

Karai: ustedes no se mueven de aquí-estorbando el paso

Rikky: bueno, al parecer la "mala" enamorada de Leo quiere la revancha-saca una bomba de humo y ella y Paola desaparecen…

Karai: ¡¿pero qué?!-se va

Las 2 seguían corriendo lejos de karai hasta que Paola tuvo una idea…

Paola: oye ya solo nos falta entrar-dice afuera del edificio-la kaginawa (o lanza gancho)-se la pide a Rikky

Rikky: eres una genio-se la da

Paola disparó el gancho que llegaba hasta el tejado, ambas empezaron a subir por él…

**Dentro del TCRI…**

Xever encerró a Aika (en una celda cómo la de Abril)…

Xever: eres perfecta para el experimento del kraang-dijo el pez

Aika: sácame de aquí torpe-golpeando el cristal de la ventana

Xever se va, aika se sienta en la celda, de pronto escucha un ruido en el tejado afuera de su celda y mira por la ventana de ésta Rikky y Paola entraron por el tejado abriendo una escotilla…

Rikky: shhhh-le indica, Aika obedece y sonríe

Paola: ¿cómo la sacamos?-tratando de abrir la celda

Rikky: déjame esto a mí, Aika, agáchate-saca 2 shurikens que rompen la ventana, ayudan a Aika a salir de prisa y corren hacia otra ventana…

Aika se asomó por la ventana y al mismo tiempo Rafa estaba entrando por ella, sus caras estuvieron muy cerca, Paola interrumpió el momento…

Paola: no quisiera interrumpir su momento pero, creo que los kraang vienen por allá-señala un ascensor que estaba por abrir las puertas…

Aika saltó por la ventana, por fortuna había una cuerda de la cual se sujetó…

Paola bajó por la otra cuerda de la kaginawa, al ver que estaba por romperse, Mikey la tomó de la cintura, y Rikky lanzó su kaginawa y saltó, todos corrieron y entraron a la casa de Rikky…

Rikky: eso fue muy extraño y además, ¿para qué querían a Aika?-sentándose en un sofá

Donnie: pues considerando-Rafa lo golpea

Rafa: ahora no expliques, sea lo que sea nos enfrentaremos-serio

Mikey: para olvidar todo esto ¿qué tal si mejor jugamos unos videojuego?-tratando de animar a los demás

Paola: yo voy contigo-los 2 corren a la sala de juegos

Rikky: bueno algo debo admitir, Mikey tiene razón dejemos de preocuparnos por eso…

Ninguno de los presentes se dieron cuenta de que en el piso de arriba se encontraba escuchando y viendo muy sorprendido el hermano de Rikky, Richard…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**Lamento no haber actualizado antes y que el capítulo sea tan corto pero entre la escuela, el doctor, el karate no tengo tanto tiempo pero por ustedes hago lo que sea amigos y lectores, gracias por sus reviews y ojalá les haya gustado, trataré de hacerlos capis mas largos**_


	5. EL OSITO

**CAPITULO 5: EL OSITO**

Richard pudo ver como su hermana y amigas (Paola y Aika) hablaban con tortugas mutantes, decidio bajar, Rikky se dio cuenta de esto y...

Rikky: ¡atrapalo!-sale corriendo junto con sus amigas hacia Richard quien salio corriendo y se encerro en su habitacion pero Aika rompio la puerta...

Aika: lo que sea que hayas visto fue tu...imaginacion-sonriendo falsamente

Paola: exacto Richard tu solo piensa en mariposas mientras nosotras, ¡te golpeamos!-Aika le dio un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, Paola y Rikky lo subieron a su cama para que al despertar el pensara que fue un sueño, Rikky tomo un osito de peluche que estaba en el suelo...

Rikky: que lastima que viste eso Bosito-dandole un beso en la cabeza

Paola y Aika: ¿Bosito?

Rikky: tenia 3 años y esa cosa-señala a Richard-me lo quito cuando rompi la ventana de su amiga...por accidente claro, y lo llame Bosito, es bueno, era mi mascota falsa favorita-abraza a su osito

Aika: regreso en un momento-sale del cuarto-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-regresa al cuarto

Paola: bueno pues, guarda a Bosito y vamonos jaja-se acerca a la entrada con Aika

Rikky, un momento-las mira con una mirada malevola-el tuvo aqui encerrado a MI Bosito durante 6 años-toma un bat de Baseball y rompe la foto enmarcada que tenia Richard de una chica castaña con ojos verdes-listo ella era su ex-novia ahora la ex-tinguimos, bien vamonos esa foto llevaba 7 años ahi, nadie deveria tener novia a los 10, no se que pasaba por la cabeza de Richard-salen del cuarto y Rikky con su osito

Las 3 bajaron a ver a sus amigos, ellos vieron al osito de Rikky...

Leo: ¿que es eso Rikky?-intentando tomar al oso

Rikky: ¡no lo toques es mio!-grito a Leo lo cual hizo que el se asustara

Aika: si Leo-sonriendo-mejor deja a SU Bosito en paz JAJAJAJAJA-Paola no pudo evitar reirse con Aika sobre Bosito

Donnie: jajajajajaja bosito jajajaja-miro a Rikky quien segundos despues...

Rikky: ¡ya cierra la boca o te ira mal!-arrojandole a Donnie un florero que por accidente le dio a una ventana-uy, bueno de todas maneras, ese florero solo era un estorbo hehe

Paola: claro, solo un estorbo, bien, pero cuando tu madre se entere que rompiste la ventana...otra vez, supongo que te volveras a quedar sin-sonriendo-Bosito jajajajajaja-riendo sin parar

Rikky: descuida Bosito, vamonos-se aleja caminando por un pasillo de la casa y los demas...

Rafa: Aika, ¿acaso soy yo o ella le presta mas atencion a Bosito?-lo dijo entre risas-jaja Bosito

Aika: no lo se, ven debo ver si ella guardo su osito, o mas bien a Bosito jajaja, lo siento, es inevitable chicos, Bosito, jajaja-ella y Rafa se alejan

Rikky guardo a Bosito, jajajaja ni siquiera yo puedo evitarlo, lo siento, ¿en que estaba? o si, fue a su habitacion y puso al oso en su cama, ese osito era como un amigo para ella, no un simple peluche...justo ella dijo desearia que pudieras hablar, seguido salio de la habitacion y apago la luz de su cuarto, los ojos de Bosito se tortnaron de un color rojo

Rafa y Aika recorrien los pasillos buscando a Rikky, no estaba por ningun lado, sinieron un poco de panico, se fue la luz...

Aika: ¡aaahhhaaaaaaa!-abrazando a Rafa

Ambos estuvieron asi por un rato, se miraron a los ojos...

**En otro lado de la casa...**

Rikky caminaba por los oscuros y aterradores pasillos, escucho la voz de Leo diciendole algo desde otra habitacion, no notaba la silueta, estaba oscuro pero de pronto, algo la dejo espantada, Leo la tomo del brazo por detras mientras le decia-no vayas-en un susurro, la chica espantada se desmayo, ¿quien podria estar en la otra habitacion? aparentemente no Leo...

**Con Aika y Rafa...**

Rafael miraba fijamente a la chica, sus rostros empezaron a acercrse, Rafael la tomo por la cintura, ambos cerraban los ojos, formaron un tierno y apasionado beso...

Por otro lado de la casa paseaban Donnie, Mikey y Paola, Donnie tuvo que separarse para buscar los cables y hacer que volviera la electricidad en la casa, le dijo a Mikey que no dejara que le pasara nada a Paola, Mikey no estaba molesto, le encantaba la idea de estar con ella, pero no a oscuras claro, Mikey pensaba...

_¿Por que tenia que ser tan hermosa?, la quiero demasiado, no dejare que nada le pase_-dijo mientras miraba el rostro de Paola, aunque no hubiera luz, los reflejos de la luna podian dejar ver a una hermosa chica, una chica de la cual Mikey se habia enamorado desde que la vio por primera vez...

**En otro lugar...**

Donnie habia encontrado y enchufado los cables e hizo que las luces se encendieran, pero algo detras de el lo golpeo en la cabeza dejandolo inconsciente...

Rafa y Aika rompieron el beso al ver que las luces volvieron, ambos sonrieron, fueron a buscar a los demas...

Mikey y Paola corrieron a la estancia, pudieron ver a Leo, Rikky y Donnie inconscientes y en el suelo...

Paola: ¿que sucede aqui?-dijo mientras corria para ayudar a sus amigos, de repente escucho una voz que parecia provenir detras de ella y Mikey...

Voz: nadie se ira de aqui nunca-dijo la misteriosa voz

**Bueno tal vez no lo hayan entendido muy bien, en el proximo capitulo se sabra quien es la misteriosa voz, gracias por leer, actualizare una vez por semana las historias que tengo, y aqui no aparecen todos los hermanos de Rikky, solo aparecen: Yoko, Richard y William, en esta historia solo los tiene a ellos y a Bosito, ese nombre se lo puse a mi osito cuando tenia 4 años jaja no se burlen, lo perdi y hoy lo encontre pero no lo tenia mi hermano, de hecho estaba en una alacena de la cocina, es que no recordaba donde lo habia guardado, es mi peluche favorito...**

**Luisa :)**


	6. EL COMIENZO DEL AMOR

**_Hola, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero la escuela me esta matando, es mucha tarea, este capitulo lo estoy haciendo con base en una idea de aricabon,por cierto sera mas largo de lo normal, la idea es la que me la dejo en la otra historia, asi que este capitulo es dedicado a esa idea, la verdad ni yo sabia quien era la voz, pero, Bosito, es muy importante en este capitulo, tambien vi en un review, no recuerdo de quien que deberian buscar nombre para la pareja de Rafael y Aika, sere honesta, no encontre nombre, si tienen alguna idea, me avisa, respecto a los PM de porque la historia se llama asi, se sabra en este capitulo sin mas los dejo leer..._**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 6: EL COMIENZO DEL AMOR_**

Paola y Mikey miraron inconscientes a Rikky, Donnie y Leo, en seguida llegaron Aika y Rafael...

La voz que habian escuchado habia desaparecido, pero al menos las luces habian vuelto, Rikky empezaba a despertar...

Rikky: aah, mi cabeza-dijo levantandose

Paola: ¿que sucedio?-dijo ayudandola

Aika: ¿estas bien?

Rikky: si, pero alguien me golpeo en la cabeza-dice tocandose la cabeza

Rafa: lo que sea que haya sido se fue

Rikky: no, escuche la voz de Leo, pero el estaba detras de mi...

**_Flash Back..._**

Rikky caminaba por los oscuros pasillos buscando a alguien que estuviera cerca cuando parecio escuchar la voz de Leo...

-Rikky, ven estoy aqui-dijo una silueta desde la otra habitacion-la castaña estuvo a punto de ir, pero alguien la tomo del brazo por detras, era Leonardo...

-no vayas-dijo en un susurro

Rikky perdio el conocimiento y se desmayo...

**_Fin Flash Back..._**

Aika: ¿entonces es un fantasma?-pregunto algo asustada

Paola: pff, no existen, aunque todos estamos aqui, menos Richard, tal vez sea una broma de el

Rikky: mi hermano no habla como Leo, mejor esperemos que despierten ellos-dijo obsevando que Leo y Donnie estaban despertando...

Leo: oigan, algo me golpeo

Donnie: si, tambien a mi-ambos se levantan

Rafa: fue un gran momento-dijo mirando a Aika sonriendo

Mikey: pues, analizando un poco, el hermano de Rikky estaba en el cuarto, no pudo haber despertado-dijo Mikey sabiamente

Paola: wow, tienes razon, pero entonces hagamos algo inteligente y vamonos de aqui-dijo la chica que empezaba a asustarse

Leo: separemonos para vigilar mejor iremos de 2 en 2, ustedes-señala a Aika y Rafa-iran juntos, pueden nockear lo que sea, Paola, Mikey, vigilen el segundo piso, Donnie, Rikky y yo iremos juntos, ya que somos 3-dijo el lider

Rikky: pero espera, debo ir por mi Bosito, vengan-todos suben

Entraron a la habitacion, se sorprendieron bastante, Richard estaba atado a una silla y con un pañuelo en la boca, que le impedia hablar, Rikky se lo quito...

Richard: salgan de aqui, es una trampa, hay una ladrona en la casa-dijo Richard

Rikky: ¿una chica te vencio?-pregunto confundida

Richard: no es momento de hacer preguntas, desatame y vigilen la estancia, viene por el diamante-dijo

Rikky: ¿cual diamante?-pregunto mientras lo desataba

Richard: no tengo idea, ni siquiera tenemos de esos, cuidado con ella, al parecer puede imitar voces a la perfeccion-todos lo miran-su voz era igual a la tuya Rikky-dijo mirando a su hermana

Rikky: yo escuche la voz de Leo-dijo mirandolo

Richard: ¿quien es Leo?

Rikky: oh, lo siento, los presentare despues, pero debo ir por-observa que el oso ya no estaba-si esto es una broma tuya Richard, ¡DEVUELVEME MI OSO EN ESTE INSTANTE!-grito furiosa

Rafa: wow, eso si da miedo-miro a Rikky

Aika: no la provoques, puede ser tan fuerte como un auto cuando esta enojada-cruza los brazos

Donnie: ¿pudiste verla?-Richard lo miro confundido-a la ladrona

Richard: hermosos ojos amarillos y cabello negro, muy hermosa si la hubieran visto pelear seguro que-todos lo miran-de acuerdo era muy linda

Rikky: pues vallamos a buscarla, ella tiene a Bosito-dijo enojada-oh, esperen, aqui esta-dijo observando al oso en el suelo, le beso la cabeza

Alguien estaba escuchando todo apoyandose en el marco de la puerta, la figura parecia de una chica de buen cuerpo,parecia tener 15 años, con la descripcion que dijo Richard...

Chica: wow, jajaja, que divertido es ver esto-entro en la habitacion

Rikky: ¿oigan, quien es esa?-la señala

Chica: mi nombre es Joyce-dijo sonriendo

Richard: ¿y cual es tu numero?-dijo sacando una libreta

Todos: ¡Richard!-gritaron

Richard: quise decir, largo de mi casa

Joyce: hasta que me den el rubie-dijo seria la pelinegra

Rikky: ¿a que rubie te refieres?-pregunto confundida

Joyce: el que esta dentro del oso-lo señala

Rikky: cuando sali de aqui, pude ver que el oso tenia los ojos rojos, oh, ahora entiendo porque esta tan pesado-dijo sonriendo-pero es mi rubi, no te lo daria, aunque sinceramente, no se si sea mio, vete de aqui-dijo un poco molesta

La pelinegra empezo a acercarse, los chicos intentaron golpearla pero ella era muy fuerte, Leonardo choco la espada con su brazo, la chica detuvo el ataque...

Joyce: no me ataques, o te dejare inconsciente, mejor aun-sonrie y se transforma en Karai

Leo: ¿Karai?-pregunto confundido, la chica lo nockeo, luego se acerco a Rikky...se transformo en un chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño...

Rikky: tu, no eres Alan, el esta en Londres, eso no te funciona conmigo-sonrie, "Alan" desaparecio y Rikky sintio que alguien la golpeaba, cayo al suelo

Joyce: hehe, adios-dijo tomando al oso y luego salto (imaginen algo asi: Salto y traspaso el suelo de la habitacion aterrizando asi en la estancia...se habia ido

Todos se levantaron y corrieron a la estancia...la ladrona ya no estaba...

Rikky: oh, se fue, pero me asusto bastante, puede desaparecer, puede transformarse e imitar a otra persona, ¿que sigue?, puede volar seguramente-se sienta en el sofa

Leo: tranquila, recuperaremos esa cosa-Rikky lo mira-Bosito

Paola: creo que recuerdo algo-todos la miran-hace tiempo vi en las noticias que alguien en francia robo una gema, tal vez era ese Rubie

Aika: pues lo devolveremos a Francia, claro cuando lo recuperemos y a tu oso-mira a Rikky

Se estaba haciendo tarde, asi que los chicos se fueron, Rikky y sus amigas subieron a sus habitaciones, la castaña (Rikky), tomo una laptop y empezo a escribir...

_Querido Alan, te extraño mucho, hoy pasaron cosas muy extrañas, quisiera decirtelo, pero, no creo que me creas, aqui en Nueva York, no es lo mismo que Londres, es muy diferente, mis hermanos Yoko y William, fueron a no se donde, pase un dia divertido con mis amigas, mañana ire a la escuela, quisiera que respondieras este mail, escribeme cuando puedas._

_PD: Te amo_-envio el e-mail y empezo a dormir...

**En otro lugar...**

Los chicos saltaban por los edificios, para llegar a la guarida, pero se toparon con alguien...

Joyce: ahj, ustedes son mas dificiles de matar que las cucarachas-los mira

Rafa: ¡¿donde?!-pregunto asustado

Mikey: bueno, ahi esta el oso-señala a Bosito, Joyce intentaba romperlo, pero estaba muy bien hecho

Rafa, Donnie y Mikey empezaron a atacarla, la chica se defendia muy bien, Leo observaba sus movimientos, Joyce los dejo en el suelo, muy heridos

Joyce: ¿quieres arriesgarte?-sonrie y se acerca a Leonardo-no creo que quieras pelear conmigo-pone sus manos alrededor del cuello de Leo...

Joyce se inclino y beso a Leo, quien tenia los ojos abiertos igual que sus hermanos quienes observaban la escena muy, pero muy sorprendidos...

La pelinegra se separo de Leo y lo golpeo, seguido desaparecioi...

Todos excepto Leo: WOW

Leo: ¿que fue eso?-pregunto muy sonrojado

Rafa: eso mi amigo, fue tu primer beso-dijo sorprendido

Los chicos volvieron a casa, le contaron a Sensei lo sucedido...

Sensei: Leonardo, hijo mio, algo que caracteriza a las kunoichi, es la belleza, ella lo uso en tu contra para escapar, debes prestar atencion en una pelea-dijo Sensei

Leo: asi que la belleza es un arma, nos engaño muy bien

Joyce: exacto-dijo apareciendo

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**En ****_esta_ historia, la verdad no se que pueda decir su Sensei, y Joyce y Rikky no son la misma persona, pero algo podria pasar, ¿que tal estuvo el capitulo? y ¿cual es su tortuga favorita?-las mias son Leo y Rafa, son gebiales, pero, ¿por que sera que a casi todas nos gusta Rafa?, la mayoria de historias son de Rafa, lo siento por los fans de Joycenardo, en la otra historia, por cierto no tenia idea de que escribir, ahora tambien seran amigos de Richard (que por cierto es un chico castaño de ojos cafes), Yoko es my importante en las historias, les dire porque en un futuro capitulo...**

**Luisa :)**


	7. JOYCE, ¿QUE HACES AQUI?

**_JOYCE, ¿QUE HACES AQUI?_**

* * *

La pelinegra aparecio de la nada en la alcantarilla...

Joyce: exacto-dijo apareciendo

Todos: ¿ah?

Joyce: ay, ¿como llegue aqui?-dijo observando que estaba en la alcantarilla

Leo: ¿estas bien?-corrio a ayudarla, esto les parecio muy extraño a los demas

Joyce: ¿que estoy haciendo aqui? y ¿tu quien eres?

Leo: soy Leonardo, tu...me...olvidalo-dijo algo sonrojado

Splinter: ella no deberia estar aqui

Joyce: una rata...esto es nuevo, recuerdo que estaba hablando con un chico y...luego llegue aqui

Rafa: escucha niña, te llevaremos a la superficie

Joyce: no es necesario, ya casi lo domino-dijo desapareciendo,aparecio detras de Splinter-ups, me equivoque

Mikey: hahaha esto es divertido, pero te falta algo ¿no crees?-dijo mientras mostraba a Bosito

Joyce: deja eso-dijo y empezo a perseguir a Mikey por la casa, el chico corrio y se oculto detras de Splinter, ella desaparecio y aparecio en el aire, despues cayo al suelo

Donnie: esto es muy raro

Joyce: no ¿en serio? crei que era completamente normal estar con mutantes y una rata-dijo mientras se levantaba

Leo: te sacare de aqui-todos lo miran-digo, te sacaremos de aqui-dijo el lider

Joyce: deberian venir, estoy aburrida y no se que hacer-cruza los brazos

Rafa: ese es un truco, intentaras capturarnos

Joyce: si fuera asi estarias en una celda, o muerto-sonrie

Mikey: esta chica empieza a asustarme

Donnie: oye, Joyce te sacaremos de aqui, aunque no se como, ya que no debes ver el camino a la alcantarilla-Mikey lo interrumpio

Mikey: anestecia trabajando-golpeo a Joyce con un sarten

Leo: tonto, la lastimaste-dijo sosteniendo a la chica

Rafa: ¿no te parece que estas muy preocupado por ella?

Mikey: creo que alguien esta enamoradooo-empezaron a molestar a Leo

Donnie: tranquilo Leo, tu nueva "novia" estara bien jajajajajaja

Leo: claro que no, solo...eh...bueno...callense, la llevaremos al totumovil y luego a la superficie

Splinter: deberian quedarse con ella afuera antes de que despierte

Los 4 chicos subieron a Joyce al tortumovil y conducieron, despues subieron a un edificio, Joyce desperto...

Joyce: aah madre-dijo tocandose la cabeza

Mikey: bueno, ya desperto, ahora vamonos antes de que nos mate

Rafa: solo es una chica, ¿que es lo peor que podria hacer?

Leo: callense, esta despertando

Joyce: (se levanta) aah, siento que me golpearon con algo-justo en ese momento Mikey se escondio detras de Rafa

Donnie: bueno, Joyce, ahora que tenemos al oso, nos iremos, tu, sigue, con lo que sea que estabas haciendo

Joyce: ahj, volvere por ese rubie, creanme-desaparecio

Los chicos se fueron, era la madrugada, pero uno de ellos no podia dormir...Leonardo...

El de bandana azul no podia olvidar el beso de aquella chica, su primer beso, debia admitir que era linda, no, no era linda, era hermosa para el, seguia sin creer que una humana le habia besado, asi que decidio dar un pequeño paseo para sacarsela de la mente y cansarse para poder dormir...

El chico estaba saltando por los edificios, era demasiado tarde, asi que no podia haber nadie a estas horas despierto u observandolo, se paro en seco, pudo ver una silueta en el edificio del frente, dentro de el se encontraba Joyce...

La pelinegra se encontraba en su habitacion, cerro las cortinas y empezo a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Leonardo contemplaba todo (vete bobo), claro que se veia la sombra a traves de la cortina, pero decidio alejarse un poco...se escondio detras de un atico...

La chica escucho un ruido que parecia venir de afuera, termino de vestirse y fue a ver, se topo con un Leonardo algo sonrojado detras del atico...decidio aparecer frente a el...

Joyce: ¿que estas haciendo aqui?-dijo apareciendo

Leo: em-na-da-yo no, te-juro que no vi-na-da-dijo sonrojado y algo nervioso

Joyce: ¿que?

Loe: nada hehehe-dijo nervioso

Joyce: ¿hace cuanto tiempo estas aqui?

Leo: em, adios-desaparece con una bomba de humo

Joyce: que chico tan raro, y estupido-se volvio a meter en el edificio...

De la nada aparecio Karai...

Karai: cuanto tiempo sin verte Leonardo, ¿quien era esa chica?-pregunto con seriedad

Leo: una...amiga

Karai: no sabia que besabas a tus amigas...

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**Pues hasta aqui el capitulo, como algunos ya saben empece una nueva historia con mi nombre real, quiero agradecer a quienes me dejan reviews, gracias por leer, y gracias a** _IA-ali12_ **por su ayuda en el capitulo, este es distinto ya que ella es medio perver haha para escribir, y a partir de casi siempre hare algunos capitulos con su ayuda, ya que he ido muy seguido a su casa ultimamente, ¿que tal el cap? ¿les aburrio? culpenla a ella, haha, me sorprendio mucho cuando lo lei, no le da verguenza nada.**

**Por cierto contestando las preguntas de algunas. la imagen de Joyce que esta en esta historia la hice yo, tambien la otra de la historia "Teenage Dream", les dejare los lync en mi perfil proximamente por si alguien quiere hacer una imagen, es de un juego de echo hehe...**

**Luisa :)**


	8. ¿CELOS?

**_¿CELOS?_  
**

* * *

Leonardo no sabia que decir, Karai seguramente había visto que se habían besado...

Karai: no trates de mentir, te vi besándola, y con un oso por mas extraño que parezca

Leo: bueno, yo, quería recuperar ese oso, pero ella me beso para distraerme y se fue, pero tenemos el oso

Karai: eso no me importa, no quiero que se acerque a ti

Leo: ¿acaso estas celosa?

Karai: nunca estaría celosa de esa estúpida, de echo no me importa-se voltea y cruza los brazos

Leo: bien-sonríe-entonces me iré con mi NOVIA Joyce-dijo para ver cómo reaccionaba Karai

Karai: ¡no irás a ninguna parte!-saca su katana

Leo: claro que si-lanza una bomba de humo y desaparece

Karai: aaaah-dijo con fastidio-me encargare de ti Joyce-desaparece con una bomba de humo

* * *

Leonardo estaba algo agitado por correr, sin saber que alguien habia visto la escena anterior con Karai...

Joyce: hola-dijo apareciendo-¿podrias explicar la parte de novia antes de que intente destrozarte la cara?-cruzo los brazos

Leo: pues, crei que ella estaba celosa, y... verás yo no.. es decir tu..-lo interrumpe

Joyce: olvidalo, tengo sueño y me aburren tus explicaciones, no me uses a mi, ¿entendido?, volvere por el oso, mas bien el rubie, nos vemos-sonrie y desaparece...

Leo: "bueno, es bonita, y Karai estará celosa, cuando la vuelva a ver, me ayudara"-pensaba el de azul mientras empezaba a saltar por los edificios...

* * *

Rikky y sus amigas despertaban, Aika y Paola entraron a la habitacion de Rikky...

Paola y Aika: ¡despierta!-gritaron ambas

Rikky: ¡aaah!-se cayo de la cama-ay ¿por que sigo dejando que vivan en mi casa?-dijo y se quito las cobijas de encima

Paola: estabamos aburridas y queriamos molestar a alguien

Rikky: (levantandose) ¿y por que no molestaron a alguien mas?

Aika: oh ya lo hicimos, pero queriamos despertarte a ti, juro que fue idea de Paola-dijo señalando a la castaña

Rikky: eso no importa, solo quiero a mi oso-pone cara triste

Paola: tranquila, lo tendras de vuelta, por cierto, ¿no tienen curiosidad de por que los kraang querian a Aika?

Aika: ultimamente he tenido un sueño extraño, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien

Paola: bueno, deberiamos irnos ya es tarde para la escuela-dice observando un reloj

Aika: faltan 2 horas

Paola: si, faltan 2 horas, ¿pero sabes cuanto tiempo tardo en quitar los pelos de Jayco de mi ropa?

Aika: oh, buen punto

Rikky: bueno, esperen, ¿teniamos tarea?

Aika: Paola me ayudo a hacerla ayer, de Biologia

Rikky: ay rayos, no la hice, despues de cambiarme la hare, mientras debo ver algo en mi correo

Aika: ¿Alan?, ¿te escribio algo? ¿puedo leerlo?-dijo con una sonrisa

Rikky: no, es mi Alan, ay ¿lo dije o lo pense?

Paola: creo que ambas, ven Aika, vamonos

* * *

Las 3 estaban cambiadas, y debian ir a su escuela, para encontrarse con una amiga (xD ya sabemos quien).

Paola, Aika y Rikky salieron de la casa, Rikky seguia haciendo la tarea, estaba dificil, pero no para Paola, despues Aika recibio una llamada...

-¿hola?-dijo la oji-gris

-hola Aika, soy Rafael, necesito verte, desde ayer no se porque, pero no dejo de pensar en ti-dijo tierno (aaw)

-claro, te vere despues de clases-en cuanto colgo sus amigas la miraron con una sonrisa picara...

Paola: ¿otro pretendiente?

Rikky: wow, ¿quien es?

Aika: una persona

Paola: bueno, lo averiguare, mejor vallamos con April

Rikky: ya casi termino la tarea ¡termine!-grito victoriosa

Las 3 llegaron con su amiga April y entraron a Trigonometry, la primera clase, Rikky se quedo en los casilleros para guardar sus cosas, escucho que alguien estaba dentro del salon de limpieza, debia ser el conserge, pero abrio la puerta y alguien la jalo hacia adentro...

* * *

En el salon se encontraban las chicas, el maestro no habia llegado y decidieron salir para ver que sucedia con Rikky, su sorpresa fue que su casillero seguia abierto, Aika lo cerro y sintio algo, una sensacion extraña, vio el cuarto de limpieza abierto, les dijo a sus amigas y bajaron las escaleras...

April: ¿Rikky?-dijo ya que al fondo se encontraba una puerta, oscura y parecian escucharse gritos

Paola: ¿hay alguien ahi?-se escucho con eco desde el otro lado, las 3 sintieron algo de miedo, hasta que Rikky salio corriendo y gritando de la oscuridad...

Rikky: ¡corran!-las 3 siguieron a su amiga quien bajo las escaleras del cuarto de limpieza, despues desaparecio, ellas caminaron lentamente, hasta que algo cayo, era una jaula, esto era una trampa, pero..

Paola: ¡saquenme de aqui!-grito tratando de mover la jalua

Aika: Rikky-dijo observando que su amiga estaba afuera de la jaula, pero estaba en la sombra-genial gracias a Dios que estas aqui, ahora sacanos-sonrie

Rikky: ay, niñas, que ingenuas-se transformo en Joyce

April: ¿donde esta Rikky?-dijo con una mirada de enojo y preocupacion a la vez

Paola: ¡dejame salir!-sacudiendo la jaula

Joyce: ¿quieren a su amiguita?-de la sombra saco a Rikky inconsciente con la boca tapada con cinta y las manos atadas, con un pequeño brasalete en la pierna que tenia una luz que parpadeaba-la necesito haha, mientras ustedes sigan vivas no me dejaran hacer nada, pero si oprimo este boton-señala una maquina de controles y un boton rojo-adios a su amiga, ustedes eligen, denme al oso o adios Rikky-dijo seria

Aika: no sabemos donde esta tu estupida joya-empezo a enfadarse

Joyce: ¿eso crees?-a punto de apretar el boton

Nadie se daba cuenta de que al otro lado se empezaba a mover un pedazo de tubo (como el de una alcantarilla), ¿se movia solo?, April lo noto, Joyce y Aika seguian gritando, hasta que la paciencia de Joyce se fue...

Aika: ¡deja a Rikky!

Joyce: ¡si no quieres que ella muera tu te iras con ella!-oprimio el boton, el control lo arrojo dentro de la jaula, la cual tambien tenia una bomba, pero el tubo la golpeo haciendo que ella quedara inconsciente...

Rikky habia despertado, vio a sus amigas en una jaula, intento levantarse, pero estaba atada, y no podia hablar, el tubo seguia moviendose solo, pero ¿Por qué?

Aika, apenas habia notado esto, noto que estaba moviendo su mano, hacia donde la movia, se movia ese tubo, se asusto y bajo la mano, el tubo cayo al suelo...

Paola: ¿que demonios acabas de hacer?-dijo y miraba el tubo, despues la bomba-¡quedan 10 segundos!, ¡Rikkyy!

April: ¡aaaaaah!

Aika empezo a concentrarse, empezo a acercar a Rikky a la jaula, eta solo se veia que la arrastraban por el piso, Aika le quito la cinta

Rikky: ¡5 segundos!-Joyce desperto

Joyce: algo bloquea mi transportacion-miro a las 3-Aika-susurro

Paola: ¡1 segundo!-grito la chica, ellas seguian en la jaula, Rikky atada en el suelo y Joyce despertaba...

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**Hasta aqui lo voy a dejar, ¿que les parecio? les dire algo mas sobre porque los kraang buscan a Aika mas adelante, aunque algunos ya se habrandado cuenta, ¿quieren que continue?...**

**Luisa :)**


	9. ¿NUEVOS MUTANTES?

**_¿NUEVOS MUTANTES?_**

* * *

Joyce rapidamente observo que Aika dejo de mover a Rikky y las sujeto a las 4, rapidamente se transportaron y aparecieron fuera de la escuela...

Joyce: esto no ha terminado-salto y desaparecio

Aika: eso fue lo mas extraño que ha pasado en esta escuela

Paola: haaa-se desamaya y Rikky la atrapa

Rikky: bueno, supongo que los chicos deben haber recuperado a Bosito-dio un salto de alegria y sin darse cuenta dejo caer a su amiga castaña (Paola)-ups, lo siento Paola-la ayuda a levantarse

Paola: Joyce es una estupida, pero ¿que rayos hiciste ahi adentro Aika?-un poco de tiempo despues hubo una gran explosion que hizo volar a las chicas por lo menos 16 metros, las 3 terminaron en el suelo, excepto April que cayo sobre Rikky

Aika: eso fue raro, pero ¿que no debia destruirse inmediatamente?-dijo mientras un pedazo de la bomba caia a su lado, Paola lo tomo

Paola: Joyce si planeaba destruirnos, pero esta bomba estaba programada para explotar 3 minutos despues, lo cual hace que ella pudiera darnos tiempo de escapar

Rikky: April quitate de encima-empujo a la pelirroja y esta cayo al suelo-nada de eso importa vayamos por Bosito-dijo anciosa

Aika: pero faltan 6 horas de clase

April: esto definitivamente no puede ser bueno

Rikky: ¿quieren pasar 6 largas horas en la escuela o ir a casa a comer chocolate?-Aika y Paola miraron complices a Rikky

Paola, April y Aika: ¡chocolate!-dieron un salto de emocion, las 3 empezaron a caminar para ir a la guarida, pero Aika no dejaba de sentir algo, como si alguien las estuviese vigilando...

* * *

Yoko desperto, salio a correr, hasta que vio a su hermana a lo lejos, se econdio detras de un arbol y escucho la conversacion...

Rikky: bueno, entremos-dijo abriendo la tapa de la alcantarilla sin saber que su hermana "mayor" estaba cerca

April: esperen, ¿no volveremos a la escuela?-dijo preocupada

Paola: ¿quieres volver a ese horrible y espantoso lugar?

Aika: no entiendo como es que quieres volver ahi-cruzo los brazos

April: pues, se los dire mas tarde-dijo y entraron todas a la alcantarilla (segun ya han ido asi que ya conocen al sensei)

Yoko salio de su escondite y se paro frente a la alcantarilla...

Yoko: "¿como se escaparon de la escuela?"-se preguntaba sin notar que alguien se acercaba, le golpeo la cabeza y la arrastro hacia las sombras, solo se pudieron apreciar sus ojos, de un color amarillo...

* * *

Rikky entro a la guarida seguido de sus amigas, le parecio escuchar algo afuera, como un grito y luego fue con las demas...

Rikky: hola muchachos-saludo amablemente la castaña, los mutantes lo notaron y se acercaron, Rafa sonrio al ver a Aika, Rikky sospechaba algo pero decidio no comentarlo

Leo: ¿no deberian estar en la escuela?

April: hubo algunos inconvenientes

Aika: ¿saben donde esta Sensei?

Donnie: debe estar en el dojo, ¿April quieres venir conmigo a analizar algunas muestras?

April: claro Donnie-dijo y ambos se fueron al laboratorio

Mikey: bueno, ire a patinar, ¿vienes Paola?

Paola: claro Mikey-tomo la patineta de Rafa (son amigos asi que se la presta), ambos se fueron lejos de ahi

Rafa: Aika, ¿que sucedio en la escuela?

Aika: nada..importante, tengo que hablar con Sensei-se va corriendo al dojo mientras Raph se pone a leer un comic, dejando a Rikky y Leo solos

Rikky: ¿recuperaron a Bosito?-pregunto con una sonrisa

Leo: ¿como te enteraste?

Rikky: "Joyce me dijo que se lo diera, eso significa que ustedes lo tienen, ¡damelo de una vez o arrancare tu.."-¿que dijiste?-noto que Leo le habia hecho otra pregunta

Leo: nada, tu osito esta en el sofa-dijo señalando el sofá en donde efectivamente estaba su oso, Rikky corrio al sofa y abrazo a su osito...

_**En el dojo...**_

Aika entro al dojo con silencio, Sensei estaba meditando, ella se sento a su lado

Aika: Sensei, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

Sensei: claro Aika, ¿de que se trata?

Aika: han pasado cosas..muy extrañas, hoy en la escuela, parecia que movi un tubo con la mente-dijo riendose de si misma

Sensei: tal vez debas ir con Donatello, aunque debo enseñarte a meditar, ¿paso algo mas?

Aika: no Sensei, ire con Donnie-dijo y salio del dojo, entro al laboratorio donde se encontraba Donnie, analizando una muestra de quimicos kraang con April, quien saludo a la pelinegra...

Abril: hola Aika, ire con Rikky para tomarle una foto con su oso-dijo sacando su T-phone, salio del lugar dejando a Aika y Donnie solos

Aika: eh, Donnie, tal vez deba decirte algo muy extraño, creeras que estoy loca pero...

Donnie: ¿acaso moviste un tubo con la mente?

Aika: ¿como lo supiste?

Donnie: Abril me lo dijo, ¿crees que puedas volverlo a hacer?

Aika no contesto, solo se limito a mirar un vaso que tenia un poco de agua dentro, Donnie la miro extrañado, hasta que el vaso empezo a acercarse a ella, pero por un descuido cayo al suelo y se rompio

Donnie: ¡increible!-dijo mientras miraba los ojos de Aika, le pidio que se sentara sobre la mesa y empezo a pedirle que lo hiciera de nuevo, despues les dijo a los chicos, quienes entraron con el al laboratorio ya que habian llegado Mikey y Paola...

Donnie: esto es un extraño don llamado telekinesis, solo las mentes mas desarrolladas pueden tenerlo

Paola: ¿que no tu deberias tenerlo?, eres una de esas mentes super-desarrolladas

Donnie: lo que quiero decir es que, Aika es un caso aun mas desarrollado de los que he conocido e investigado

Rikky: bueno, ¿esto es malo o bueno?

Rafa: genial, podremos derrtotar al clan del pie sin mover ni un dedo

Mikey: no entiendo esto

Donnie: no me refiero a eso chicos, lo que intento decir es que no es un arma, es un don, quienes intentan practicar la telequinesis tardan muchos meses o incluso años en conseguirlo y Aika, sin saberlo tiene esa cualidad

Leo: ¿entrenas o meditas muy seguido?-pregunto el de azul a Aika

Aika: la verdad...no, ¿esto es normal?, me estan asustando

Paola: esto es genial Aika, intenta hacer algo, ¡explota el oso de Rikky!-dijo para molestar a la otra castaña

Rikky: ¡explota a Paola!-se lanzo hacia ella con una sonrisa malevola

En eso entro April a quien le contaron todo, empezaron a hacer un lio, lleno de gritos y cosas, todos querian que la pelinegra hiciera algo pero esta empezo a enfadarse...

Aika: ¡ya basta!-dijo a todos quienes se callaron al ver algo

April: eh, ¿¡como haces eso!?, ¡apagalo!

Aika: ¿que cosa?-se miro y para su sorpresa habia algo de fuego en su mano-¡aaaaah!-se apago la pequeña llama

Rikky: esto es extraño

Paola: parece que solo funciona cuando se enoja

Donnie: ¿crees que pueda analizarte?, hay muchas cosas que debo saber de ti

Leo: a nadie le gusta que lo analizen

Aika: eh..no gracias Donnie, mejor ire con Sensei, el me ayudara haha-salio corriendo mpara evitar futuros lios en el laboratorio...

Sensei: creo que no salio del todo bien

Aika: mejor meditare haha, espero que eso me ayude un poco..debe ser mi imaginacion Sensei-ellos empezaron a meditar, mientras Abril les rogaba a las demas que fueran a la escuela, ya que era dia de examen y no debian perderselo, Aika les dijo que se quedaria, asi que se fueron, las 3 caminaban tranquilamente, hasta que notaron que la calle estaba vacia, sola, daba algo de miedo, hasta habia neblina, algo jalo a April de las manos y se la llevo, alguien golpeo a Paola y tambien la arrastraron, Rikky iba a volver por ayuda a la alcantarilla pero le taparon la boca...

X: ¿me extrañaste?-dijo colocando una navaja en su cuello...

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**Hasta aqui el capitulo, recien lo termine haha, estaba ocupada, gracias a mis amigas como siempre por ayudarme a escribir el capitulo se les quiere y gracias tambien a** _aricabon_ **por las ideas sobre los presonajes, estare ocupada y les digo algo, ya tengo mas informes sobre los proximos episodios en ingles de TMNT, como el especial de 1 hora que se estrena el 14 de marzo en U.S.A. pero esta disponible en internet, se revela algo sobe Karai, si quieren que les mande el link me avisan, o si quieren se los pongo en mi perfil. Si tienen ideas o sugerencias me avisan ;)**

**Luisa :)**


End file.
